Hot Blooded
by bb1019
Summary: Since becoming a werewolf, Tyler Lockwood runs a little hotter than most...  i love reviews so please make my day.


**Hot Blooded**

Disclaimer: No I don't own it….if I did then they'd definitely be together and fucking constantly ;-)

Warnings: M…maybe T? I don't know. 'Bad' language and sexiness…don't like it then bugger off.

Plot: Tyler is a werewolf…which means he runs a little hotter than most people….in more ways than one ;-)

Sex is one of the most fundamental parts to human nature: humans need sex just like they need water or air.

Tyler Lockwood is a rather usual case, he's not human anymore but he still craves sex like one, if anything he craves it more. In fact, Tyler could pretty much get it up any time of day or night, his body is almost never too tired for sex.

Lucky for him, Jeremy Gilbert is usually more than happy to comply.

Jeremy already has a naturally high libido for a human and Tyler might as well literally be a sex machine because they fuck constantly. If they aren't fucking then they're making out which in turn usually leads them into ripping off clothes and fucking.

Tyler's fucked Jeremy on and against almost every surface one can imagine. They pleasure each other both when it's appropriate and when it's not. Jeremy sometimes will catch Tyler in the locker rooms alone and they'll fuck in a stall or the shower or on a bench.

They'll both be at a party in the woods and Tyler is a little drunk and Jeremy a little high, they'll catch each other's eye and minutes later they're fucking against a tree or groping in the grass.

Mrs. Lockwood is having a benefit or party or some other fancy gathering where half the town is invited and Tyler will be necking Jeremy in the kitchen pantry, where any of the servers or maids could easily walk in.

The bell for the ending of lunch has rung 10 minutes ago and Tyler will be in the back of his car while Jeremy blows him.

In essence, Tyler not only loves sex…but he's _damn_ good at it.

"So, do you think all werewolf's are like this?" Jeremy asks after a particularly invigorating session. Both he and Tyler are on their backs in Jeremy's bed, their skins are sticky and wet with perspiration and cum. Jeremy's shaggy locks are practically glued to his forehead and his skin is flushed a healthy pink. Despite how relaxed and calm he feels his heart is still pounding inside his ribs. Tyler lies next to him; he too looks well fucked and wears a dopey grin.

"Like what?" asks Tyler as he rolls to his side to face Jeremy. It's obvious from his expression that he could easily go for yet another round.

Jeremy shoots him an incredulous look, but Tyler maintains his 'I-have- no -idea -what you're- talking- about' face.

"Being a sexoholic" Jeremy states finally

"What? I'm not a sexoholic!" says Tyler laughing

"Really? Well I hate to break it to you…. but _all_ of our previous sessions prove you wrong" Jeremy says. He's not complaining in the slightest, hell, he's been the instigator on many occasion…..but the fact still remains, he just wants to prove his point.

"Just because I have a high libido doesn't mean that I'm addicted to sex" says Tyler, he starts carding his fingers through Jeremy sweat damp hair and tugs gently on his ear lob with his teeth, Jeremy shivers under his touch.

"There's a difference between having a high libido and craving sex 24/7. I have a high libido, but I'm not the one who already has an erection….again. Besides, the fact that you're trying to make out with me again totally proves my point."

Indeed, Tyler has now progressed to sucking gently on Jeremy's neck where there are copious love bites starting to form. He also can't deny that he's getting hard again.

"Maybe I just find you irresistible" Says Tyler as he captures Jeremy's lips in a sensuous but reasonably gentle kiss. Of course Jeremy kisses back, he may be all orgasmed out…but kissing Tyler is something he'll never get enough of.

The kiss is quickly escalating into something with more fire and passion than Jeremy has in him currently; he gently pushes Tyler away and kisses him on his cheek. Tyler lips are slightly puffy and swollen from the kiss and all the previous one's before it, he does look thoroughly sexy but Jeremy simply can't go for another round. Jeremy rolls them so that he's on top and simply looks down at Tyler flushed damp face: he's so beautiful to Jeremy with his olive skin, rich black hair and deep coffee colored eyes….plus his body is incredible. Since becoming a werewolf he's bulked up, his muscles more defined than before and his body is more powerful and certainly stronger than when he was human. It becomes clear after a few minutes that Tyler has become uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Jeremy's gaze, he tries pulling Jeremy in for another kiss but Jeremy pulls back and cups his face with both hands, he strokes Tyler smooth cheek bones and plump lips with a gentle thump. Tyler actually starts to blush under the simple caresses.

"You're beautiful" says Jeremy, his voice barely above a whisper

Tyler blush deepens.

"You're pretty hot yourself" Tyler replies, his smile teasing and cocky. Jeremy rolls his eyes at the lack of sentimentality on Tyler's part but he understands that Tyler isn't great with expressing himself….well, not verbally anyway.

Jeremy slides off Tyler and lays on his side facing Tyler and continues to stroke the smooth angles of his face, the room is quiet and Tyler scoots closer to Jeremy kissing him gently and sliding his fingers gently through the thick locks. They lay there legs entwined, arms around each other, noses just barely touching, the sheets a twisted mess surrounding their bodies. Tyler closes his eyes and sighs deeply, Jeremy realizes Tyler erection has gone down…...this moment isn't about sex, it's about being close, connected and just _with each other. _It's perfect. Jeremy closes his eyes too and holds onto Tyler listening to his heart beat and feeling his weirdly hot skin beneath his finger tips.

Although they've never verbalized it, in this moment the 'I love you' is clear.

AN: a heartfelt 'thank you' to BellaDonna24~ keep your chin up darling. I hope this was the perfect amount of sexy, smutty and sweet for everyone...? I adore reviews, so please make me happy and drop me a comment or two.

cheers!


End file.
